Unit Cohesion
by Miss Selarne
Summary: Steve/Bucky. Peggy doesn't like not knowing the source of Steve's happiness so she makes it her mission to find out what's going on. Modern AU where the Howling Commandos (except Bucky who is still a soldier) work with the NYPD. Can be read as a standalone. [Part 1 of Punch a Higher Floor series]


**A/N:** This is actually backstory to a much longer epic I wanted to write, but this bit wouldn't leave me alone because it's fun and fluffy and the epic is less so.

[Part 1 of the Punch a Higher Floor series]

* * *

Generally, Steve came into the station smiling and saying hello to everyone unless he was fully immersed in a case. Today, however, his smile seemed brighter than usual which instantly put Peggy on-alert.

She didn't have time to ask him about it as he was called into Phillips' office to be briefed on a new case. A celebrity had been found dead in a hotel room early that morning. Both she and Steve were being put on the high-profile case. The preliminary analysis had ruled the death an accidental suicide, but the celebrity's agent claimed someone was out to get his client, so they had to investigate the possibility of a homicide. _Celebrities_, honestly. Peggy was not looking forward to this case.

Steve came back out of the office, a little less cheerful. Sometimes Peggy wondered if Homicide was really the right place for Steve, but then he would solve a case and the look of satisfaction would convince Peggy that this was where he belonged.

Walking over to her desk, Steve nodded in greeting, smile coming back in full force. "Morning, Carter. Been over to the scene yet?"

Peggy shook her head. "I was just waiting for you to get in." She stood and grabbed her coat before shouting down the row of desks at two other detectives. "Morita, Dernier! Let's go."

She waited until Steve got in the car, Morita and Dernier following in a second car, before interrogating him. Sometimes when driving through the New York traffic, Steve didn't pay full attention to what he was saying or how he was reacting.

Peggy used this to her full advantage whenever she thought Steve was hiding something from her.

"You were looking quite cheerful this morning. Anything you care to share, Steve?"

Peggy's question reminded him of whatever it was that was making him happy as his beaming smile from earlier instantly returned. But Steve didn't respond to her question.

"Steve. That smile tells me there is definitely some information you need to be sharing."

Steve kept smiling while shaking his head in denial. "I'm not sure it actually happened. You'll have to wait until I'm sure this isn't a dream."

Not quite the answer Peggy was looking for. "Steve."

"Peggy."

"Did you get a new dog? Did that awful woman across the hall move out? Is James coming back soon?"

There! At the mention of James, Steve tightened his hands around the steering wheel.

"Barnes, then. Is he coming back soon?" Peggy hadn't seen him in almost a year, not since the party Steve had thrown just before James deployed back to Afghanistan.

Steve's smile turned a little wistful. "I wish. He doesn't know when he'll be able to take his leave."

"But he's still calling you, right?"

"Just talked to him yesterday."

Peggy turned to look at Steve. "So something he said yesterday has you smiling like someone handed you a box of puppies."

Steve laughed. "Honestly, I am ninety percent sure I am still at home snoring."

"Right, well seeing as I know I'm awake, I am going to continue to find out what's going on and…" Peggy trailed off at they took a left turn, Steve's entire left hand becoming visible to her as he turned the steering wheel.

Peggy stared in surprise, not completely sure that she was seeing what she was seeing. "Rogers, what is that on your hand?"

"Oh, would you look at that, we're here." Steve parked the car against the curb and opened the door to get out with the most ridiculously happy expression on his face.

Peggy grabbed hold of his jacket to keep him from leaving. "No, you are not going in until you tell me all about that ring on your finger! Did James Barnes ask you to _marry him_?! I will shoot you if you do not sit down this instant and tell me everything."

Steve listened to her threat. She had followed through on it once before, though admittedly it was during a game of laser tag. But he did not want to repeat making her mad, just in case, and remained in the car seat.

Peggy took Steve's left hand and looked at the simple silver band on his ring finger. "I'm going to assume this is an engagement ring and that you didn't run off and get married without me."

"Of course not!" Steve hastened to reassure Peggy. "I want you right there with me when it happens." He covered her hand with his other, lightly rubbing the ring. "And actually, I asked him. I mailed the ring to him with a letter, you know, so he could hide it in case he didn't want his squad to know. And when we talked yesterday he called me an idiot and told me to propose properly," he finished with a laugh.

"Oh, Steve! Congratulations!" Peggy leaned over to hug him tight. "You never told me you were planning to propose!"

Steve looked down in embarrassment. "I didn't say anything in case he said no."

"If Barnes had said no to you, I would have commandeered a plane, flown to Afghanistan, and made him regret breaking your heart." And she was deadly serious. Steve was Peggy's best friend and she would do almost anything for him.

Morita rapped on Peggy's window, pulling her out of the conversation. "Are you going to chat all morning or come in?"

Peggy waved him off and opened her door. "We're not finished, Rogers. After this case, you are going to take me to the pub and tell me everything."

Steve nodded and followed her out of the car and into the apartment building. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

It took the four detectives two days to grab their primary suspect. It turned out the celebrity was murdered as the result of mixed medications. Their suspect purposefully gave the celebrity pills at dinner, supposedly for his headache but that would have an adverse reaction when mixed with his prescription for anxiety.

That evening, they all congregated at their usual pub, joined by Jones and Dugan from forensics and Falsworth from the morgue.

Peggy only waited for Steve to sit down with their drinks before questioning him.

"Okay, Steve. Now tell me everything. When did you decide to propose?"

Dugan choked on his beer and had to cough a few times before he could speak. "Propose? Rogers proposed?! To who?!"

"You honestly have to ask who?" Falsworth asked. "Were you not at the party he threw before Barnes went back out?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember much of that night!"

Steve started turning red at the memory of that evening and broke into the conversation to keep it from going farther. "Bucky. I proposed to Bucky and he said yes."

The guys nearest to Steve clapped him on the back while the rest of them raised their beers in congratulations.

"Well you're not buying any more drinks tonight," Jones said. "The rest are on us!"

"That's not necessary, guys."

"No, no. You're only going to get engaged once, Rogers," Morita said.

"Just make sure we get invited to a bachelor party!" Dugan added.

Peggy waved her hand to get the rest of the table to hush. "Really, Steve. I need to know details! You said something about a letter the other morning?"

"Yeah." Steve took a gulp of beer. "As soon as they repealed Don't Ask, I knew I wanted to propose. I just didn't…I mean, I kind of know the guys in Bucky's squad, but I didn't want to ask when he called in case someone was around and overheard. So I bought the ring and sent it in a package."

Steve laughed. "And then we talked yesterday and he told me to 'stop fucking around and propose properly' so I did. Apparently everyone had seen him open the package and stare at the ring so it didn't matter that I tried to be sneaky about it all."

Dernier shook his head. "I wouldn't think Barnes would care to hide it. I remember that party last year, as well. From the way things looked then, Barnes was very keen on making sure _everyone_ knew who he was sleeping with."

"I'm really wishing I remembered more of that night, now," Dugan mumbled into his drink.

"Oh no," Jones shook his head, "you're better off. There are some things I wish I could forget seeing."

Steve coughed, face pink, and redirected the conversation. "Anyways, I asked. He said yes. His squadmates somehow made confetti and threw it on him. And we'll probably get married whenever he gets back."

"And you have no idea when that will be?" Peggy asked. Steve shook his head no. "Well you have to tell me when you find out so I can assist you in planning the wedding."

"Better watch out, Carter, you're falling into a female stereotype." Three different hands slapped Morita's head for his comment. "Sheesh, can't a guy tell a joke?"

"I thought we'd just do the quick thing at the courthouse?" Steve said in confusion.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd force you into some extravagant wedding? I only meant to help plan out the party afterward. Because as we all learned last year, you cannot plan a party to save your life. And no, I will not stop mentioning that party because as your best friend, I have a duty to embarrass you. It is perfect wedding toast material."

Steve groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I hate you all."

Dernier raised his glass. "I will drink to that!" The rest of the table followed suit. "To Steve's hatred and his engagement!"

Steve shook his head with a smile, bumping his glass against the others' and downing the rest of his drink. He stood to get more but was quickly pulled back down.

"Rogers. You are not buying drinks tonight." Jones patted Steve's shoulder as he stood up. "Congrats."

Peggy leaned over and hugged Steve. "I'm happy for you. And don't you worry; he'll get a break and come home soon. You'll see."

Steve's smile dimmed and he pulled her tighter. "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: **So, yes, this is hopefully only the beginning of a series. A series which will hopefully have a better name soon, but until then everything is Prince lyrics.

The whole series will not be Steve/Bucky, so feel free to just read this and other future backstories as standalones separate from the main fic which will be Steve/Loki.


End file.
